1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing reels, particularly the open-face type. In particular, the present invention relates to a spinning or spin casting reel having an improved fishing line control mechanism for release and recovery of line.
2. Prior Art
Fishing reels may be of the spinning type, where the axis of the line spool is parallel to the fishing rod, or they may be of the fly or casting reel type where the axis of line spool is perpendicular to the fishing rod.
Spinning reels or spin casting reels are made in both open face configuration and with a cover over the spool mechanism.
In the current open face spinning reel art, the reel consists of a housing to the front of which is attached a spool which holds the fishing line. The housing is attached to the rod by means of a support member called a leg or mount and an attachment member called a foot.
Around and to the outside of the spool is a rotating member, which is called a yoke. To the outside of the yoke is attached a means for guiding the fishing line onto the spool which is called a bail arm. At one end of the folding and rotating bail arm is a line guide. The bail arm is pivotable about its supports on the yoke, such that it may be moved in either of two positions, open for casting out the fishing line, and closed for reeling the line back onto the spool.
On one side of the housing, there is a crank with a handle which is to be used in reeling in or recovery of the fishing line. The inside of the housing contains the mechanisms, gears and bearings allowing for reeling in of the fishing line. Most fishing reels also have braking systems called drag adjustments which are mounted at either the extreme front end or rear end of the reel assembly.
Another feature of present open face reels is the level wind feature. As the crank is operated to retrieve the line, the spool is moved forward and back along its axis thus causing the line to be wound in even layers over the width of the spool.
Some fishing reels allow for moving the crank and handle to either side of housing to allow easy use by either left or right-handed fisherman. Others also come equipped with trigger means for releasing the bail to allow for casting.
The present invention relates to improvements designed to overcome the disadvantages of the existing fishing reels as described.
In the improved version of the present invention, the spool not only oscillates axially but rotates as well. Having the spool rotate in the line retrieval mode allows for elimination of the yoke. By discarding the yoke, the outside diameter of the reel may be substantially reduced for the same capacity reel. Further, with a rotating spool the skirt may be made smaller. Both the skirt size reduction and yoke eliminations results in a reduction in overall weight of the reel. The removal of the yoke also allows for a reduction in length of the reel axially. Fishermen will benefit from weight reduction by decreased fatigue, while the removal of the yoke, which is inherently unbalanced, results in improving the balance of the reel for additional advantage and ease of operation. The weight reduction and component reduction reduces cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide an open face fishing reel having a spool that oscillates axially and rotates as well.
Another major disadvantage of present reels is the tendency for line snagging during retrieval or recovery, particularly by virtue of the open bail which allows the line to be wound outside the spool and often over the yoke or other portions of the reel. These types of difficulties are most often encountered by less experienced reel fishermen or even by experienced fishermen casting in the evening when mis-reeling is less noticeable at the onset.
The invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a novel closed loop bail. The closed loop bail of the invention is formed in a generally circular shape with a small bail extension on a point in the bail circumference where the line guide is located. The closed loop bail has a circumference larger than the outside diameter of the spool. In the bail closed position, the bail extension and line guide will be at a point slightly away from a 12 o'clock position, i.e. a point nearest the rod. In contrast, in existing devices the line must find the line guide when re-reeling first is started. In the present invention the line is always automatically positioned at the optimum location, which is at the point where the bail extension and line guide are closest to the rod. This feature assures that the line is wound on the spool each time, and not on some other part of the reel.
Accordingly, it is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide an open face fishing reel having a closed loop bail.
Another advantage of the present bail improvement, is the line tensioning achieved whenever the bail is moved to the reeling or retrieval position. In this invention, the line is always at the same point with respect to the bail circumference. When the bail is pivoted, the line is automatically tensioned a small amount, but sufficient to improve line control and help prevent improper spooling.
Alternatively, the bail can be made to operate in an automatic up or retrieval mode. By attaching an internal spring hooked to a bail pivot lever to an attachment point below the centerline of the bail's pivot point, the bail would operate in the retrieval mode. The bail would remain in the casting position only as long as a switch or trigger was activated.
An additional feature of the present invention is a switch or trigger on the leg or mount which retains the bail when in a line retrieval or recovery position. Release of the trigger allows the bail to move to a line casting position.
Accordingly, it is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide an open face fishing reel which may be released from the line retrieval position with a trigger.
A further advantage of the present system is that it allows for moving the drag adjustment from its axial location as on present devices, to a position on the side of the housing at the crank and handle.
By locating the drag control on the crank, a fishermen need not move his hands to adjust drag, but may do so while holding on to the rod and reel as in normal position, thus improving ease of playing fish and reducing chance of losing the fish or causing snags in the line.
Accordingly, it is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide an open face fishing reel having a drag control adjustment and anti-reverse selector at the crank and handle.